edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Store Wars
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy discovered a new store opened its doors right around the block, called "Superstore USA". Its sudden arrival certainly caught them off-guard, and they decided to check it out. The informational posters on its walls shared bad news for all cheapskates out there; as the store was going to replace most other businesses in the neighborhood and asked outrageously high prices for their goods. "What the-" Eddy shouted, "A jawbreaker is $7,99!? I'm not paying eight whole bucks for one piece of candy!" "They're selling comics here, too." Ed noticed, "...Huh? Thirty dollars for Evil Tim: The Re-Timmining?! That issue isn't even from the original publishers, its net worth is at most ten!" "This sucks! If this junk house is gonna replace our old candy and comic store, then we gotta do something about it!" "What can we do, Eddy, the store's already here.." "We make signs and protest!" Ed and Eddy power-walked back to Ed's garage and collected all the necessities to make a sign. While hammering and drawing away, a familiar and unexpected face showed up from under the door. "Yo guys, I was looking for you!" Murray greeted his old friends. "Murray!" Ed jumped excitedly, "What're you doing here!" "Look what the cat dragged in! Looks like a buddy!" Eddy followed, "And just in time to help out, get a marker!" Murray looked at the many signs lying on the floor. "What's all this about?" "There's a new store and it's super lame, we're going outside to protest, TODAY!" "Another protest, huh? Aren't you worried the teachers will find out and give you bad grades over it for no reason again?" "Cause I want to get rid of some moneygrubbin' store no one asked for?" Eddy scoffed, "If those dirty capitalists punish me for it, I'll take em to court!" "..If anyone's a capitalist, it's you, Eddy." Murray replied with a raised eyebrow, "And I think the justice system has their hands full with, you know, real crime." "Eight bucks for a jawbreaker is a real crime!" "Woa, what?" No further convincing was needed, Murray stuck around and agreed to join Ed and Eddy's small protest group. They took their signs and angry faces to the store manager, but she wanted none of it and kicked the troublemakers out. "It's simple, boys..!" she called after them, "..Don't like it? Don't buy!" "Where else are we gonna buy our milk and jawbreakers if you're the only one selling them!" Eddy yelled back. But the doors were already shut. This meant war. News spread fast and even the other kids had to side with Ed and Eddy on this. Their group obtained plenty of members over the course of time, thus more suggestions came in on how to take the place down. The basics were already put into motion; like contacting the media and writing calls for support to other Peach Creek residents, but Eddy wanted something definitive.. "What do you think of everyone's ideas so far, Eddy?" Murray asked. "Fine, but none of it is BIG enough!" "Big?" "I want to take these jerks down in one punch, make em feel the pain I felt when I saw their price tags! But, I dunno.. maybe we should just do what we did last time." "We failed last time, though. Do we even remember what we did, it's been two years." "Well, I remember." Eddy pouted, "Maybe you would've remembered too if you didn't get married and totally forgot about us.." "..What did you say?" "Nothin'! If you don't trust me on this, then maybe we should just.. forget about it." "Wh.. What? Why're you giving up now, after all the work we put in?" "Yeah, that's the problem." Eddy sighed, "Everyone's been writing letters, making phone calls, standing in front of the store shouting since forever now, and nothing's changed." "It's for a good cause." Murray insisted, "You even inspired my wife, she's helping us out too." "But no one important cares! No one with the power to change anything! Everyone's still going to Superstore USA for their groceries, cause there's nothing else anymore!" Eddy growled. "Rome wasn't built in a day. What if we do all suggestions on the list?" "Does anyone have time for that..!" he barked, "We have a life, supposedly!" "Half the list?" "That's still a month's time of work! Forget it.." "It doesn't have to be done all at once, we-" "It's not worth it, man! Go home!" Eddy walked off and left Murray standing in the room by himself. Murray worried this would happen. He was so determined at the beginning, but with every passing day, he'd see him slump his shoulders more. Doing these kind of things really wasn't for him and to get obsessed over a mere store drained him of his energy fast. Superstore was an inconvenience, but not the end of the world. Murray understood Eddy's frustration. Perhaps.. it wasn't worth it. While his reunion with his old friends didn't have a happy ending, he had a great deal of nostalgic fun. He'd definitely be coming back, when people were in a better mood. Right now, he had a wife waiting for him at home. A week later, Superstore USA was reported to be closing down. The negative reviews people kept giving it was a tremendous blow to their image, and when the media decided to also write about their business practises, it was quickly over for them. Eddy read the articles in the newspaper and felt a kind of pride he never felt before. His efforts proved not to be for nothing, after all, this was thanks to him! Him.. and the friends that helped. Murray.. he had to apologize to him if he ever were to visit again. ''The End '' Trivia * This is Murray's last appearance in Ed n Eddy; **He makes a cameo in the sequel series, Eddy * The first time Eddy assembled a protest was in The Wild Strike. * The title of this episode is a reference to the movie Star Wars. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes